


Never Again

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sadness, Spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: I will love you if I never see you again, and I will love you if I see you every Tuesday.Poe contacts Rey before leaving to join the battle of Exegol.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I need to practice writing angst for a story I'm going to be writing soon _wink_ so sorry about this lol

“BB can you get me in contact with Red Five please?” Poe asks his droid once he’s in his quarters. They are getting ready to follow her to Exegol, but he wants to try to contact her. It takes his droid a couple of minutes, but when Poe finally hears her voice, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Rey?”

“Poe, is that you?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you okay?” He waits for a couple of seconds and there’s no answer. “You’re not okay, are you?” Poe sits down on the floor, his back against a crate and looks up at the ceiling. “Do you think there’s a chance I might see you again?”

“Poe… I don’t think… I don’t think so…” Rey answers quietly and it’s exactly what he was afraid of hearing. “I’m not sure what I’m going to walk into… but you need to know that I love you.” 

Poe feels a tear slide down his cheek and he closes his eyes, hoping that he can find the right words to say back. “I love you too and I will love you even if I never see you again. I just hope I will.” 

It feels like it’s all he can say and he hopes it’s enough.


End file.
